1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cargo racks for transferring goods between marine vessels and offshore platforms such as oil and gas well drilling and production platforms. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved cargo rack that enables a user to load the rack with multiple load modules (e.g. fluid containing vessels or tanks), palletized loads, bulk bags (or other loads) and to then transport the entire rack using a lifting device such as a crane or a forklift from one locale (e.g. marine vessel) to another locale (e.g. marine platform). Additionally, the entire rack can be moved on land or on the platform with a crane or forklift. When supporting fluid holding vessels or tanks, a specially configured manifold can be used to empty a particular or selected tank or vessel. Lifting fittings are placed at the top of intermediate columns and inner reinforcement members (e.g. inner braces or walls) transfer load from one intermediate column to another intermediate column.
2. General Background
In the exploration of oil and gas in a marine environment, fixed, semi submersible, jack up, and other offshore marine platforms are used during drilling operations. Fixed platforms are typically used for production of oil and gas from wells after they have been drilled. Drilling and production require that an enormous amount of supplies be transported from land based storage facilities. Supplies are typically transferred to offshore platforms using very large marine vessels called work boats. These work boats can be in excess of one hundred feet (30.48 meters) in length and have expansive deck areas for carrying cargo that is destined for an offshore platform. Supplies are typically transferred from a land based dock area to the marine vessel using a lifting device such as a crane or a mobile lifting and transport device such as a forklift.
Once a work boat arrives at a selected offshore platform, supplies or products are typically transferred from the deck of the work boat to the platform using a lifting device such as a crane.
Once on the deck of a drilling platform or production platform, space is at a premium. The storage of supplies on an offshore oil well drilling or production platform is a huge problem.
Many cargo transport and lifting devices have been patented. The table below lists some patents that relate generally to pallets, palletized racks, and other cargo racks. The following patents and publications are incorporated herein by reference:
TABLE 1ISSUE DATEPATENT NO.TITLE(MM/DD/YYYY)2,579,655Collapsible Container12-25-19512,683,010Pallet and Spacer07-06-19543,776,435Pallet12-04-19733,916,803Loading Platform11-04-19754,165,806Palletizing System for Produce08-28-1979Cartons and the Like4,403,556Drum Retainer09-13-19834,828,311Metal Form Pallet05-09-19895,078,415Mobile Carrier for Gas Cylinders01-07-19925,156,233Safety Anchor for Use with Slotted10-20-1992Beams5,292,012Tank Handling and Protection03-08-1994Structure5,507,237Lifting Apparatus for Use with04-16-1996Bulk Bags5,906,165Stackable Tray for Plants05-25-19996,058,852Equipment Skid05-09-20006,357,365Intermediate Bulk Container03-19-2002Lifting Rack6,371,299Crate Assembly and Improved04-16-2002Method6,422,405Adjustable Dunnage Rack07-23-20026,668,735Pallet with a Plastic Platform12-30-20036,725,783Pallet for Stacking Planographic04-27-2004Printing Plates Thereon
International Application Serial No. PCT/US2011/063524, filed 6 Dec. 2011 (published as No. WO 2012/078625 on 14 Jun. 2012) and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/312,547, filed 6 Dec. 2011 (published as US 2012-0138554 A1 on 7 Jun. 2012), which is a nonprovisional patent application of U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 61/420,155, filed 6 Dec. 2010 are related applications by the same inventor. Each of these applications is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
International Application Serial No. PCT/US2012/071071, filed 20 Dec. 2012 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/722,954, filed 20 Dec. 2012, which is a nonprovisional patent application of U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 61/578,830, filed 21 Dec. 2011 are related applications by the same inventor. Each of these applications is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
This is not a continuation or continuation-in-part of any patent application.